headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Flurry Heart(HamiltrashLAMS)
Personality Blizzard Heart is confident, prideful, and a very happy pony. He enjoys having other ponies look up to him for guidance and will do anything and everything to help his peers. Backstory Blizzard Heart was born as '''Flurry Heart '''to loving, yet tense, family. His relationship with his mother was far stronger than the one with his father, and that was because the two simply didn't connect over much. Cadence, however, couldn't be happier that Blizzard (seemingly) wanted to follow in her footsteps. This of course, would change once Blizz got to be in his mid-teenage years. As he grew out of his kid years, Blizzard Heart began to struggle more and more internally with his confidence and happiness. At the time, he didn't quite know what was going on with him, but kept quiet about the whole thing. He kept on like this until one of his closest and best friends, Cream Puff (son of one of the Canterlot bakers), came out as transgender to Blizzard. Of course, Blizz accepted Cream for who she now was, but began to realize throughout that time that perhaps, he to needed to make the switch. Blizzard had never felt comfortable in his own skin, and seeing Cream Puff transition made him confident to come out to her parents. Blizzard Heart decided to come out to Cadence first...bad move on his part. Cadence was pretty shocked at first; she didn't know ''what ''to think primarily. But after some thinking, she said to her child that she accepted (when in reality, she didn't), but started singling him out and ignoring Blizzard. Their relationship turned rather sour after that, which resulted in a pretty big fight between the two. Not wanting to stick around his mother any longer, Blizzard left to stay with his aunt. Blizz currently has little-to-no contact with his mother. Shining Armor, being that he left the family long before Blizzard had transitioned, never knew that his eldest daughter was now male until they'd met up at Twilight's by complete accident (so he says). Much to Blizzard's surprise and relief, Shining was proud of his son that he'd found his true self, and thus, a father-son relationship was rekindled. Relationships Parental With Shining Armor As a foal, Shining wasn't very available in Blizzard's life, something that the unicorn regrets deeply. Blizzard wishes that his father could've been there for him when Cadence rejected him, but he's happy to have Shining now, especially if it means knowing that at least ''one ''of his parents still cares about him... With Cadence When Blizzard was younger (and female), his relationship with Cadence was incredibly strong, and he really wanted to be as much like his mother as possible. However, this changed when Blizz and his mother had their huge fight. The two haven't spoken since and have no desire to. Siblings/Cousins Romeo Blizzard and Romeo have a typical brother relationship. They love play wrestling and tossing one another around (Blizz wins 9.9 times out of 10) and as Romeo gets older, they go out for drinks together. Juliet Blizz loves his little sister, as the two are basically each other's best friends. They set aside a movie night every Friday, where they watch cheesy romance flicks just to make fun of the content. Eventide Atlas Blizzard looks at Atlas like a little brother. Blizz is Atlas' favorite person to open up to, and Blizzard enjoys sitting and listening to all of his desired artifacts to find. Spike Spike and Blizzard grew up together, had each other's backs on their first dates, were each other's prom dates, and watched each other walk down the aisle. They have a very tight bond. Aunts/Uncles Twilight Sparkle Blizzard has the utmost respect for his nerdy Aunt Twi and loves her with everything he's got. He even calls her "Mom", sometimes by accident, other times on purpose. She was his missing mother-figure when his own mother turned her back on him. Dumbbell Dumbbell was more than happy to take Blizzard under his wing and raise him as his own, and they do get along very well. Grandparents Twilight Velvet Velvet was close to Blizzard when he was younger, but sort of faded away after his parents divorced. Night Light Night Light was never close with his grandson and has also faded away. Love Interest Cream Puff Cream was the pony who gave Blizzard the confidence to go through with his gender reassignment and has been there for him through thick and thin. They truly do love each other and work together as one. Other Info * Blizzard Heart transitioned at the age of 17 * Blizzard abandoned the throne after his huge fight with his mother. Not wanting his siblings to face the same rejection he felt, he took the twins with him to live at Twilight's Category:Hamiltrash LAMS' Headcannons